If You Could Listen
by kuriouskatie3
Summary: Set after Rose leaves the Academy. Rose sets off to find Dimitri but Lissa has other plans. Can she save him? Or will he embrace his new strigoi family and their ways? Rated M for a reason kids.
1. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I see a few of you have been reading, but still no reviews. Hopefully I can get some feedback pretty soon. But for now, Chapter 2 will have to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy bleh bleh bleh.

Chapter 2: Mistakes

I woke up early that next morning in my hotel room. I felt exhausted. It was as if the burden of what I had to do was resting on my eyelids, threatening to take over. I had to kill him; no matter how much I wanted to just take him with me, pray he'd see reason. I could hide him. Save him.

I was lying to myself. I knew from all my years that once a person went Strigoi, no one ever came back.

I got dressed and quickly grabbed my belongings. I did not want to waste a second of sunlight, it could mean my death to waste time. One wrong move and that was it.

I thought of all of the things Dimitri taught me about the fight, and as a last resort, I would run. I had to get back, for Lissa. I'm sure that Christian would be able to protect her easily, but at what cost? Would it be his life? I had to protect every royal I could after this.

I made my way to the tunnels, stake in hand. It was dark, almost too dark, but I was able to see just enough to get through, but not enough to feel comfortable. Did I think I could just waltz down here and demand to see Dimitri? Yes, that's exactly what I wanted. Any Strigoi who gets and my way won't live to tell the tail, that, I'll be sure of.

I passed by the list of initials, thankful to know by the bond that Lissa had not been harmed.

It was then that I heard the voices just in the next curve of the tunnel. They were hushed and serious, not moving. I could tell there were two of them, and that neither were my Dimitri. I quickly darted to where they were, stake sheathed in my coat.

"Where is Dimitri?" I demanded them.

"Never heard of him." The one on the left said in a dark, almost seductive voice. It was what he said that made me laugh. 'never heard of him', that was almost impossible, most people, strigoi or not, know…knew who he was.

"That's bullshit and we both know that, I have immediate business with him, tell me where he is or let me pass to find him myself." I have no idea where my gut was coming from because to be honest, I was scared shitless.

"Who's looking for Dimitri?" A voice said from further down the tunnel. Even in his current Strigoi state, I knew that voice anywhere.

But the welcoming that I was given was not at all what I had planned. They attacked me. So it was three Strigoi against one dhampir. This was just great.

The one that had pulled my strings would be the first to go, so I lunged at him, beginning a dangerous waltz. I didn't realize what was happening until my head hit the ground, and man it hit hard. I couldn't see anymore, but I could still hear the fight above me, why were they still fighting if I was down already?

This was it, I thought, I am about to die, there is no one here to save me now. I embraced the darkness that my eyes were giving me, one last present of mercy. I passed out and welcomed the easy death.

But life had other plans; I was able to open my eyes. I was being captivated; my capture was running with me in tow. I fidgeted to be able to get a better glimpse to get an idea of where I was, where we were going.

It was Dimitri. He had** saved** me when I'd come here to _kill _him to save him. What time was it? He can't take me from here during the day; he knows what the sun would do to him.

"Rose, what were you thinking coming down here like that, you could have been killed." He said to me, scolding me like a teacher would a student. He had red eyes, and his skin was the palest of pale. It was still him though, he had helped me escape.

"Dimitri" It was all I could get out of my broken heart as I started into his serious eyes.

"You have to leave, Rose. Now" He said. Urging me forward, he tried to get me to leave.

"I think you misunderstand on why I've come in the first place." I turned to him, hand ready to grab the stake. "You told me once that you'd want someone to do this for you." As soon as the realization hit him, his eyes widened and I pounced only to be knocked against the ground yet again. I looked up to see two different Strigoi coming at me when they burst into flame, screaming at the agony, and then finally dropping to the ground in between Dimitri and I, dead.

"What the…" I said, completely baffled. Only one person did I know who was willing to use his affinity like that and that was "Christian!!!!" I screamed his name in pure happiness and worry.

He said nothing to me, but ran forward and picked me and turned to run. I lifted my head and looked back to see Dimitri's pained face.

He ran me out of the tunnel easily because Dimitri had brought me to end where the light was almost creeping in; I knew that no Strigoi could follow us out. I wanted to fight with Christian to put me down, but I couldn't let him stay there in the tunnels.

"So tell me why you came on a suicide mission again?" he asked me. He'd never understand the crazy truth behind it that I had to come to kill Dimitri. Thinking about it now though, after seeing and witnessing first-hand that he still possessed some part of his old self, he had his humanity still living in him. That in time, too, would be gone.

"Tell me why you followed me on my suicide mission?" I asked, now angry that he had once again, put himself in danger.

"Lissa couldn't watch you leave, so we followed you, we were prepared to drop out but it only took two days to find you, we all have to go back to school." He said, begging me to return back to the school with him, finish out the semester before I did anything crazy. I let him take me.


	2. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I hope everyone likes the story so far, it gets a little more interesting, but this is my first story, so be gentle!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Vampire Academy, I am just playing with the characters.

Chapter 3: Gradutaion

I had run away before, and that hadn't gone so well, he put me down and I willingly went back with him to the Academy. The bond was pulling me so hard toward Lissa that it was almost painful as if she was making me go. I could finish the semester since there were only a few weeks left. Then, I would come back, more prepared with a better plan. I knew what I was dealing with now, and it'd break my heart all over again.

Lissa was waiting worriedly at the opening to the school when we got there hours later, the sun threatening to set with us still outside the boundaries.

"You found her!" she exclaimed running forward to meet us. She tackled me with a bear hug and I just stood there, lifeless. She pushed me away to get a good look at my body for any injuries, and then to my eyes. Anger set in me as I realized that she had been in on the rescue mission to bring me back here.

"You knew he was coming to find me and let him?" I asked surprised, I couldn't believe she would be so selfish to ask him to go get me. Sure we were friendly with each other, but to risk his life to find me was a mistake, because I would go back surely.

"Rose, you can't do it! Not yet at least, I think I can help him!" I thought this through and realized that my best friend had the greatest gift of all. Healing. Would it work that easily though? I didn't think so, because Dimitri wasn't hurt, he had just changed.

She must have seen the doubt in my expression immediately, because she hit me with an explanation as we walked back to her room. She had explained that she had found others with similar powers and had discussed what they could do. It seemed that some, like her, healed the physically injured. She explained to me others who could heal mentally as well as some other hard-to-believe healing stories she had read up on in the last few days with Adrian. They begged me to believe that there was another solution by using the powers all at once full on, but since using their powers in such a way would take so much out of them; it had not been tested yet.

"Tested yet? As in capture a Strigoi and 'test' your powers on it? What makes you think that one would be still long enough for you to try anything on it to begin with? You can't knock them unconscious and pull any kind of magic trick. You can't change back." I said. I wanted to believe their story, but it was giving me false hope.

The Academy accepted my arrival and dismissed the drop-out papers and it was as if I had never left to begin with. I was able to graduate to my surprise. I had been through so much; I guess they just wanted me out of their hair. Or did they?

The graduation ceremony was to be held this Friday, it was now Wednesday. Lissa and Adrian had been working non-stop on their powers together, forcing Christian and I to sit back and observe. I knew that he didn't like Lissa spending so much time with him, but at least he could be around while they did.

Adrian had left me alone, as much as he despised the idea. I was grieving, and needed to be left alone. He understood that. The graduation ceremony was when they called all the names of the graduates, and then let the assigned guardians know who they were assigned. Some wouldn't be assigned yet, and I had hoped that they wouldn't dare separate Lissa and me.

Friday came, and I was sitting with the rest of the guardians behind the royals as they called our names to come up to the stage and receive our diplomas. A part of me was glad that I had come to finish school. It was everything Dimitri would have wanted me to do.

As the names of the graduates came to a close, a professor came up with a short list of those from the school who would be paired together. It wasn't expected to get paired so soon, but we all wished for it all the same.

They began reading the names, pairs of people who would be inseparable from this point on. They got the the H's and passed right over without saying my name. Disappointment washed over me as I saw Lissa look back in awe at me. I had hoped that they would later announce that they had just not decided I was secure enough to handle it, but a part of me knew, they didn't trust me.

The list was almost finished, reading out the Z's, when the professor began. "That's all of the pairs from this school that will be together, you showed that you worked well with the person during the trial period and wish you all the best of luck. However, there is one more announcement. After much deliberation, Rose Hathaway will be guarding Lissa AND Christian." I was shocked beyond reason. I had run away, and they give me TWO royals to look after? Have they gone mental?

No, they hadn't. What they said now made sense to me. I could watch Lissa easily, and Christian wasn't afraid to use his affinity for fire. Together, no one could touch us! I could see my life folding before my eyes, Lissa and Christian living happily ever after, and me, watching over them. There was only one thought that drug me out of my fantasy life, Dimitri. I couldn't leave now, I couldn't leave them unprotected. I could not fulfill my promise to him. It was gut-wrenching.


	3. Chapter 4

Hey you guys, I wanted to give a quick shout-out to my first reviewer Angeldog14, thanks, that one review is what keeps me writing.

Also, come on people, where are those reviews at? I have been thinking about writing a few Twilight and Harry Potter stories as well, what do you think? I update as often as possible, I am a dedicated Navy wife as well as the mother of the cutest 7 month old alive. They keep me busy. This chapter was so hard to write, be nice!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Vampire Academy, no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 4: LISTEN!

I was shocked still by the decision to trust me with two royals. I knew I could handle it, and at least keeping watch over them would keep me busy.

We were still living at the academy, getting our affairs in order to move on into the real world. Lissa still wished to go to college and where she wanted go, Christian and I would follow. Lissa had not decided whether or not to accept the Court's offer for her to live there, even though they would take Christian just to get her there. I thought this would be the best way to live, but this was Lissa we were talking about, unpredictable.

We were all heading off the lunch as I urged her to make a decision when the conversation they always had brought up more often than I'd have liked came up again, breaking my heart to pieces all over again.

"As soon as we are out of here we will go back, Rose, we can help him." Lissa told me as we sat down. I wanted to believe in that so much, but the research wasn't very reliable since a healing ritual of this sort had never been done, or completed I should say. Sure, the healers had tried in the past, but none had lived to know for sure if it could really be done, only the by-standers running away could tell of what had been attempted.

They told me about those who believed that there was a way to 'heal' a Strigoi back to his or her normal self, as long as some piece of their humanity was still intact. It had now been over a month, there was no hope in my gut telling me that Dimitri had been able to keep it. It had been too long, we'd end up killing him if he didn't kill us first.

"If you could just listen to us for once, I'm sick of people treating us like we are some fragile humans that don't know anything." Christian said, backing Lissa up. He was starting to get annoyed at me, but I didn't care anymore.

Finally I gave in, if there was some possibility that we weren't too late, maybe they could help him. If they couldn't, I would be there to at least finish the job I had set out to do before they rudely interrupted me. I refused to get my hopes up, even though I should trust in Lissa more since she was the one who made me shadow-kissed. She had not only saved my life, she had brought me back to life. I owed her.

There was a spark of hope in her eyes as we set off on our 'vacation.' At least that's what we told everyone we were doing. We even brought Adrian along, since he was apparently a key part in this experience. I still wanted to believe them, but could I let myself be vulnerable again just to be let down?

I pushed those thoughts away; after all, I had a job to do. I had to protect my royals. We had a good few weeks to complete our task since school didn't start up again until the fall, it was only June. Lissa had decided to take up the Court's offer after all. We could all be together that way; it would be Christian, Lissa, Adrian, and I. I couldn't complain.

We made it to Spokane, in hopes that Dimitri was still lurking in the tunnels below. The chances were very slim that he would still be there after I had come after him a few weeks ago, but we still hoped.

"We should at least have a plan, ya know?" I said to the other three.

"Right" Christian said as he turned to face us all with a concentrated expression on his face.

"Well, I think that I should go first, since I can just catch fire to any Strigoi in our way, we still have a few hours until the sun sets, it will be plenty of time." He said. Oh I don't think so.

"No way are you going first! Are you crazy?" I battled him. He looked defeated and didn't push the issue and let me have my way, so long as he would stay in the back, in case any came from behind.

The plan seemed as good as any, besides, it was all we had.

We took off down the first tunnel, bidding the sunlight farewell. There was no going back now, we had to go.

It was eerily quiet and I didn't know whether I should rejoice, or be seriously worried.

"I've got two UV flashlights that should help our case a bit; it won't hurt them as much as the sun, but it will scare them just long enough to attack." I told them all, handing them each a remote sized light.

They held those lights with their lives as I looked into all of their eyes, looking for some form of fear or regret. Nothing but determination locked my gaze from each of them, giving me a confident feeling about this after all.

We went through about four long tunnels and met a steel door, it was locked.

"Dammit, it's locked." I said in pure frustration.

"OH move OVER!" Christian said aggravated. OF course, he could just melt the lock, how silly of me not to think of it first, ha.

He had the lock melted and I moved back to the front, stake in hand, ready for anything. I pushed open the door slowly.

I could hear someone struggling, grunting in frustration, but I couldn't quite see well enough to know. I shined my light into the room and there was a dark-haired man tied to the wall in some sort of torture contraption you would only see in SAW. It was Dimitri, in pain that I'd caused him, again.

"Dimitri!" I screamed at him, running to untie him.

"Wait! Don't untie him yet, wait until we are out of here first, then we untie him and let him speak, got it?" Adrian said; a worried expression on his face. I know he didn't trust our mission here, but came along because he didn't want anything to happen to me.

It took two of us to carry him out of there, he was very heavy. He was very weak; they must have been starving him, because he didn't fight back. Why would his own kind be torturing him? What had he done?

We arrived to the end of the tunnel that led into a dark alley-way, we had made it out just in time for sun-set, but the question was. NOW WHAT?


	4. Chapter 5

Hey guys, yeah I'm not digging this story that much, I am going to change it up a little bit, get the action sequence out of the was, I don't like unfinished projects and what the hell….. I'm going to add a juicy lemon. It wont be in this chapter but I just Cant help it. Hope that everyone keeps reading!

Chapter 5:

We didn't stop anywhere near the tunnels, if Dimitri made the smallest sound, they would come for him and find all of us. And kill us all.

Adrian ran ahead and found a remote motel that looked as if no one would even attempt to stay overnight at. We did. They were separate buildings, which made our situation a little less strenuous. We didn't want anyone to come lurking our way, it could mean the end of their life. That didn't settle me though, that if something were to go terribly wrong, no one would hear our screams of help.

We got one room, we wouldn't be sleeping anyways.

We got to our room, which was the furthest building in the far back, away from any civilization. Dimitri was still being half carried and half drug by Christian and me. We laid him on the bed, still tied up and his mouth still restrained by strips of duct tape.

Usually a Strigoi wouldn't have any problem with getting the iron chains or offending strips of tape off easily, meaning he must be weaker than I imagined. I hoped we weren't too late.

"We will need complete quiet in here so we can concentrate." Lissa said, singling Christian and I out. We were helpless in this matter. Lissa and Christian held the fate of the one I'd loved the most.

Adrian and Lissa stood on either side of Dimitri, with looks of extremity. They held still for a few moments, and I was growing impatient.

"What the hell, is this some sort of sick joke?" I said angrily, forcing my legs to carry me forward toward Lissa. I got angry at her, I had no intentions of hurting her really, but I guess Christian's protective side pushed through as he saw me getting close to her. The next thing I knew I was falling, with a sharp pain at the left temple of my head. I blacked out before I even hit the floor.

I don't know how long I was out, and as I woke up, the memories of what had happened coursed through me, bringing with it anger.

"Was that necessary? What were you thinking? What if he had tried to…." I stopped and when I sat up I took in my surroundings. I was tucked neatly into the bed and they were all eating a pizza, all four of them. Wait a second, Strigoi don't eat pizza; they eat PEOPLE!

"OH MY GOD! IT WORKED???" I exclaimed. At that moment Dimitri got up and sat next to me on the bed.

"I was waiting for you to finally wake up, took you long enough." He said, leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss on my forehead. Confused racked my brain, could it have been that easy all along?

"I told you, Rose; I told you we could do it together. If would have listened, we could have done this weeks ago." Adrian said.

I attempted t o stand up next to the bed and the dizziness took over and I fell forward. The strong hands I had longed to feel were on my waist, holding me up.

"You took quite a blow, you should lay down for a while." Christian said, with a smirk on his face. Now I remembered that he was the only one to my left when it happened.

"Why the hell did you hit me? You might have needed me!" I said, annoyed.

"We didn't need anyone causing trouble and you were attracting attention to our room." He said matter of factly. He was right. I dropped the subject.

We all began to discuss our next move, to figure out a way to get Dimitri back. I couldn't remember if people knew he had turned Strigoi or not. A ghost told me, so did that mean we could just go back, say we found him somewhere?

"People are assuming you are either dead or you have turned Strigoi, it would be completely obvious if we all turned up together that we had something to do with your return. We have to separate." Lissa said. I was so happy that I didn't go running my big mouth about what I had seen, or what I had set off to do those few short weeks ago, it would have ruined everything.

"You four get back to the Academy, I will follow in a week. I will stay out of sight until then. The story shall remain that I was held captive, only being used as food on occasion. I made my escape as soon as I was left alone long enough to get away. Got it?" Dimitri said. His alibi brought more questions up to my head, but I'm sure he needed some time to adjust before we bombard with what had really happened to him down there.

This would be the longest week of my life. I knew that he was alive and well; thanks to the best friends a girl could have. It still didn't help the fact that we would be apart for an entire week, and even then our relationship couldn't be announced just yet. This was absolute torture.


	5. Chapter 6

Hey guys and gals, shout out to rosemarie17 for the second review, although I've gotten 200 hits, I love seeing the reviews. Lemony goodness in this chapter, don't read if you can't handle it.

Disclaimer; all rights to richelle mead for creating vampire academy so I can play

Chapter 6: Missing Pieces

The week went by fairly easy, although there was a desire to see Dimitri's warm eyes and his muscular build again. Lissa spent most of her time figuring out what major she would study, choosing mine and Christians along with it.

"Why Chemistry?" Christian asked; not out of annoyance but earnest curiosity.

"I want to study in the lab, researchers are a shortage these day, plus there are so many things in our world yet to be studied." She explained, her interest in the subject shining in her eyes.

"Well I guess I should have paid more attention in class then." I said with a laugh. Things were easy with us as a group, and better now that Christian had begun to respect Adrian.

Adrian hadn't decided where he was headed after this, he was actually thinking about joining us at the court with his aunt. He would need to decide soon. A guardian was to be assigned to him according to that decision.

There was a commotion over toward where the teachers and headmistress usually staked out right around nightfall. I ignored them, probably some royals getting in arguments with their new guardians again. It was hard for some of them to adjust to losing a bit of the freedom they hadn't realized they had. I was lucky for my assignments. But, I also had other things on my mind.

I had been living like a bum, I seriously needed to take a shower and shave my legs, since Dimitri would be arriving any day now. I'd hoped sooner than later. It was almost time for bed anyways. I told my goodnights to Christian and Lissa. I wouldn't be too far.

I ran the shower as hot as I could get it to go, and stepped in. I was enjoying my relaxation, letting the warmth sooth the tension in my muscles. I heard a clank. I peeked my head out of the shower curtain to look. Nothing. That's it, I was loosing my marbles. I closed my eyes, concentrating on my assignments to be sure all was well, as I slipped easily into Lissa's mind.

Lissa looked beautiful, and appeared to be in the attic at the church, sitting in her window seat. There were candles lit, I assumed she enjoyed the fragrances they put out. It was at that serene moment that a masculine hand brushed across the back of her neck, pulling her hair to one side.. "I was hoping you were waiting for me up here." Christian whispered into her ear seductively. He turned her toward him, grabbing her knees and gently pulling them apart to step toward her. He gently, yet passionately kissed her, lowering her down onto her back, snaking his hands up her skirt and pulling it up as he caressed her skin. Ok this was enough for me, the lovebirds are fine.

Great. Now I still had that feeling in my stomach, begging to be released.

I finished my shower, shaking off the scene I'd just witnessed through our bond, dried off, and had my hair done decently enough. I would make sure to look as good as possible these next few days.

I put on my black lace bra and matching boy shorts and headed toward the door to my bedroom.

He was there, sitting back comfortably on my bed. Dimitri.

"Oh my God!!!" I gasped, running toward him. I practically jumped onto the bed, hugging him in the tightest bear hug I had ever given.

"I arrived a few hours ago. I would have come to you but there were many questions for me when I got here." He said. So that's what all the noise was about early; man they gave him a hard welcoming! I didn't want to be just as prodding as the others surely were, but I would ask about his journey soon.

"I'm sure you'll tell me all about it when you're ready to." I said, hoping that my face read 'I understand completely.'

"I don't think I'll get any comprehensible thoughts through, seeing you wearing something like that." He said with lust-filled eyes as he took in my ensemble.

The shower was apparently a good plan, I thought, as all coherency left my body.

I began to melt into him, hoping he'd do the same. We'd been apart for too long, and our separation was heart breaking! We made love for the first time, basking in afterglow when the Strigoi came to ruin everything! But that barely mattered now, I had him now.

I had barely realized that our faces were inching toward each other when he put a strong hand on the back of my neck underneath my hair and pulled me into the kiss that would surely be the death of me.

He kissed me gently, yet passionately, letting all of our feelings for each other flow through us like electricity.

He snaked the hand behind my neck down to my shoulder, caressing the skin of my arms. He began sliding it down to my waist, going from my waist to ribcage and back down.

I was overwhelmed with emotions of ecstasy. They crashed through my senses as we continued to explore each other.

I ran my hands over his chiseled chest and down to the hem of his shirt. In a slow yet diliberate motion, I pulled his shirt up and over his head, running my hands back down his naked flesh.

Our breath was beginning to show our activity, as it labored; showing our need of more of each other.

I reached my hands to his belt buckle, undoing it and reaching for his button and zipper. He interfered, pulling his pants off with great ease. He was now in only his boxers.

He turned me to lay me down on my back, and I gladly complied as he shifted his weight in between my legs. My hands were rubbing firm circles on the visible V below his stomach, as he reached a hand behind my back to unclasp my bra. He had it undone and he gently slid each strap off of my arms, freeing my breasts of their constraints.

" You are so beautiful, Roza, it hurts me sometimes." He said, using the nickname he only used when we were alone. He greedily grasped my left breast, leaning down to kiss my already erect nipple, repeating the sensuality on the other one as I let out a soft moan.

My moan caused him to let out a low groan as he thrust his erection against me. He kissed my neck, and licked a straight line from the space in-between my breasts and stopping to plant a kiss right at the hem of my panties.

He used both hands to gently pull them down, planting soft kisses from my thighs all the way down to my ankles, giving each leg equal attention.

I was craving for him as he kissed his way back up, only stopping briefly to catch my lips as he began his trail back down to my belly button. He pushed out his tongue and swirled it around there, before continuing back down. He stopped at my warm center. He then lifted both of my knees level to his head. He kissed the inside of my thighs, getting closer to where I knew I needed him the most.

He licked me slowly from my entrance to my clit, sucking it in gently.

It suddenly felt like he was everywhere as he worked his magic on me. I never wanted this to end, but as I felt my abdomen muscles clenching, I reached down and pulled up on his shoulders to come up to kiss me.

"Dimitri... Please, I need you now." I said with all the breath I had, hoping he could hear me.

He understood my plea. He leaned back to rid his boxers, letting his manhood out. It was a beautiful sight to take in. Literally.

He crawled back up to me and our lips locked. I could feel the tip of his length tempting to protrude my entrance as I let out a whimper.

He put grabbed the side of my waist with one hand and inch by inch, he filled me.

He pulled out slowly and this time thrust himself into me, slow but forceful. We moaned.

The electricity running through our bodies was amazing as he began a steady rhythm of thrusts, slowly but surely bringing us both over the edge.

His thrusts became more urgent, awakening a new sensation at the very depths of my being. My thoughts were drowned out by our moans and growls. My hips began to buck up into his, creating a new friction. The muscles in my body began to clench, as his thrusts got harder and deeper. I let out a scream I managed to muffle against his neck as I began to ride my orgasm, he must have felt it too because he had to fight back a loud groan himself. I felt his thrusts slowing as his release followed, and he collapsed on top of me, catching his breath.

We stayed connected for a few minutes, then he rolled to lay next to me.

"I love you so much; I can't hide my feelings from you anymore." He said as he tucked the hair in my face behind my ears.

"I love you too." I told him, sure that I was showing off a goofy smile I was just unable to hide at this moment.

We laid together for at least 2 hours, waiting for the Academy to welcome unconsciousness. There was no happier place than being here with him. I had the missing piece to my heart again. I fell asleep there in his arms.


	6. Chapter 7

Wow, so I'm hoping that last chapter had you going, cuz it surely had me going. Anyways, I'll be finishing up the story with this chapter, moving along to write a Twilight story.

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Vampire Academy, sorry, I wish.

Chapter 7: Moving on

Last night was the most perfect night of my life. I never thought that I would ever get that chance again, It lingered on my skin.

Dimitri had left me in my room at some odd hour of the night, claiming he was running security as a habit last night to cover our meeting. People believed, just enjoying the secure feeling of having someone like him around.

Today was the day that we were packing to leave for court, when I heard a knock on my door. I went to open the door, confused as to who it could be.

It was Adrian. "Hey, there's a meeting being called, I was told to come get you." He said, with a strange smirk playfully crossing his expression.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." I said, pulling my hair back, showing my tattoos. I made it to the office, where I could see Adrian, Lissa, Dimitri, Christian, and an official. Now I was completely confused.

I made my way in the door and we all sat down. I'd hoped we wouldn't be here long; it was all I could do to not make eyes at Dimitri across the room.

The official stood. "Adrian has brought a matter to our attention that needs to be resolved today, I am hoping that we can do this quickly, I need to get back to work as soon as we are finished here." The tall blonde said whose name I'd just learned to be Isabella Rowden, an official whose job was to assign guardians to royals.

He words scared me, but her job description and what her business here confused me even more. I was already assigned!

"Okay," Isabella said, "Adrian has decided to follow you three to live at the court to attend school, yet he would need a guardian. That is why I am here today." She said, with a professional attitude. We leaned in, actually interested in what she was saying.

She continued. "Adrian has made a request as to who will be assisting him. He has requested Dimitri." She said.

My jaw dropped, I was definitely dreaming right? No, I wasn't.

She took in our expressions and smiled. "I see the matter is settled. Thank you for your time."

Isabella Rowden walked casually out of the room, leaving us all there to celebrate the news in hushed voices.

My life couldn't be more perfect. All the people I loved would be there with me, all the time.

I had Dimitri, and he had me. We would sort out the rest later, but for now, I was completely happy.

The end. Thank you all for reading, be looking out for a Twilight fic coming from me soon.


End file.
